


Take Me Home

by LivingTheBromance



Series: Only One Direction And It's Straight [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a little hallway fun after a Take Me Home launch party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Milena’s P.O.V.  
“Ni,” I yelled from downstairs “Are you ready? We were supposed to meet the guys 15 minutes ago. I’m waiting on you!”  
“I’ll be down in a second,” he said popping his head over the balcony “I just need to find my snapback. Have you seen it? My Chicago Bulls one?”  
“It’s on your head Nialler,” I giggled “Can we go now?”  
“Oh,” he said “Let me get my shoes on.”  
“I’ll be in the car,” I yelled heading out the door.  
Things had been great since I transferred schools and came to London. I got lucky that my new friends in my history class wanted to go for a drink that night 9 months and half months ago. If it hadn’t been for Erica insisting I come with her I never would have met Niall.  
“Alright babe,” Niall said climbing into the car “Are you ready to go?”  
“I’ve been ready,” I said “I’ve been waiting on you.”  
“Okay let’s go,” he said pulling out of the driveway.  
We were headed to Funky Buddha for an early ‘Take Me Home’ release party. The boys would be busy with rehearsals for the Today Show and Madison Square Garden show. So before they get too busy with work tonight we are going to party like its 1999.  
“I’m so excited for tonight,” Niall exclaimed “I love Funky Buddha.”  
“Yeah just try not to have too much fun,” I said “I want to have a little bit of fun in celebration of ‘Take Me Home’ when we get home.”  
“Are you sure you want to go,” he asked excited for out private after party “We can always skip the party and go home. Have our own party.”  
“Nope,” I said popping the ‘p’ “I promised Perrie I would be there. And you can’t skip a party in your honor.”  
“Fine,” he pouted “We will stay until we cut the cake. But then we leave. Got it?”  
“Got it,” I said saluting.  
“Now let’s go,” he said jumping out of the car “The sooner we get in, the sooner we can leave.”  
Shaking my head I followed him inside. Tonight was going to be so much fun.  
~2 hours later~  
I could feel the shots I’d taken sending warmth through my veins. I’d been teasing Niall all night and the alcohol was definitely making me more daring than normal. Every chance I got I made sure to either trail my fingers down his biceps, chest, or if we were sitting up and down his thigh. I could tell it was affecting him by the way he would tense up every time I touched him. As the night progressed his eyes became darker the more I turned him on.  
“Oh shit,” I yelled “This is my jam!”  
I grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor as their song ‘C’mon C’mon’ began to play. I began to dance on him as I mouthed the words to the song. I knew that the teasing had gone too far and had reached its end when I felt his fingers dig into my hips.  
“We are leaving now,” he growled into my ear.  
“Okay,” I whimpered.  
I could feel myself getting wet over how dominant I knew he was going to be tonight. I couldn’t wait to get home. We didn’t even waste time saying goodbye. We just ran out of the club and straight to the car. Niall was completely impatient and ready to be home. Somehow we made it there in one piece, but I’m pretty sure we ran at least 3 stop signs. The second we made it through the door of our house Niall had me slammed against the wall and his lips locked on mine.  
“Babe,” I said when he pulled away for air “Let’s move it to the bedroom.”  
“I can’t wait,” he groaned sucking on my neck.  
“Oh God Niall,” I whimpered as he placed kisses down my throat.  
“I need you naked now,” he growled unbuckling his pants and stepping out of them “Hurry up Lena. I need you so bad.”  
“I need you to unzip me,” I whispered turning around and placing my hands on the wall.  
I heard his breath catch when he saw the position I was in. My legs spread, ass pushed out, back arched, and hands pressed to the wall. I knew how much he loved fucking me from behind and seeing me like this would definitely push him over the edge if he wasn’t already. Slowly he pulled the zipper down releasing me from the confines of the skin tight dress. His lips leaving a trail of hot kisses down my spine with every inch of skin he reveals. Once he finished unzipping, the dress fell from my body leaving in nothing but my new Victoria’s Secret lingerie I had gotten for this occasion. I knew from his sharp intake of breath that he loved them and that pretty soon they would be on the floor. Shortly after I heard his belt buckle hit the floor and whoosh of his shirt as it flew across the entryway.  
“Turn around love,” he drawled in his thickened accent “I want to see your face while I fuck you. I want you to look into my eyes when I make you cum.”  
Slowly turning I pressed my back against the wall. Sliding my hands down my sides I moved to take off my panties, but his hand on mine stopped me.  
“Let me,” he requested dropping to his knees in front of me.  
Hooking his fingers in the waistbands of my underwear he slowly slid them off kissing down my left leg from the thigh to my ankle. Urging me to step out of them I did. Instead of letting me place my foot back down he lifted my right leg over his shoulder kissing up from my ankle until he reached the apex of my thighs. Sliding closer he looked up at me locking his blue eyes onto mine before he slowly licked up my slit stopping at my clit. Before I even had the chance to release a moan he began to eat me out with vigor. His tongue never stopped moving whether it was on my clit or pressing on my opening. I was getting closer and closer to my first orgasm of the night when he stopped. I was opening my mouth to protest when he shoved to finger into me curving them to hit my g-spot while at the same time he began to suck on my clit. Reaching my hands into his hair I held on tightly as I came on his fingers.  
“Oh God Niall,” I panted out.  
“I think you’re ready now,” he noted standing up.  
“I’ve been ready since we left the house earlier today,” I shot back.  
“Jump,” he ordered.  
Hopping up I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Using one hand to hold my thigh he reached the other between us and positioned his throbbing erection at my entrance. Moving his other hand to help support my weight he slowly slid into me. Giving me a few seconds to adjust he slowly pulled out, but that’s when the gentleness stopped. Without warning he slammed back into me. Never slowing down for a second he pounded into me pressing my back into the wall and his chest into mine. Every thrust brought me closer to the edge once again. I knew my nails pressed into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood hurt, but he never said word and just kept pumping into me. I could tell he was getting closer to the end as his thrust became more erratic and hit harder onto that little spot inside me.  
“So. Fucking. Close,” he panted in my ear before latching his lips onto mine.  
Pulling away slightly he looked into my eyes as he hit his high. Not wanting to leave me behind he reached in between us and circled my clit with his calloused fingers pulling me over with him. Thrusting into me a few more times to ride out his orgasm and help with mine he slowed down before pulling out completely and sliding down to the floor with me. I don’t know how long we sat there on the floor of our entryway before I felt myself being lifted once again.  
“Round two,” he whispered in my ear carrying me into the bedroom “Maybe a little slower this time.”  
“I’m ready when you are babe,” I said kissing his lips as he laid me onto the bed.  
“I love you Milena,” he said sliding into me.  
“I love you too Niall,” I said.


End file.
